


Back Stabber

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [24]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: War doesn't care about families, friends, cities.War doesn't care about young or old.People care.Sometimes.





	Back Stabber

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1, War.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

The battlefield is chaos and explosions and shots and sudden _pain_ and Bluestreak screams. 

And finds himself engulfed by large arms and away from the ground in a lurching movement and the roar of turbines. 

They land, and even though there are purple sigils on the Seeker's wings and a red one on the Praxian's chest, the Decepticon still lowers him carefully before looking at the Grounder's damaged leg, taking out a basic repair kit to start working on the younger mech. 

It doesn't matter that they are enemies, not after Vos was leveled six orns ago and Praxus followed its example three orns later. 

This is the first orn of all-out war, so it isn't strange that some mechs still cling to their previous loyalties. 

For both Seekers and Doorwingers, those are to family first and frame type second. And Seekers and Doorwingers _are_ frame type brothers, after all. 

However, there's something the Decepticon hasn't taken into account. 

Bluestreak is four orns old. He never knew Vos or its Seekers. All he has ever known is that his creators trusted them and counted them among their friends, and the Seekers marked their wings with purple and destroyed Praxus in answer. 

So, when he takes out an Energon blade from subspace and drives it through the Seeker's helm and processor, Bluestreak doesn't feel remorse or guilt. 

As the frame goes gray and inert, the young mech takes the blade out and subspaces it once more, before grabbing the repair kit and continuing with basic field repairs. 

Seekers stabbed Doorwingers in the back. It's only fitting Bluestreak returns the gesture.


End file.
